Unwanted Feelings
by Wicked Misty
Summary: A mission doesn't go quite as planned and Sam gets the affects. Rated for language
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot for this story. If I  
actually owned anything, would I be posting it on  
fanfiction.net? No! lol So don't sue please.  
_  
**Unwanted Feelings**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Samantha Carter couldn't wait for SG-1's next mission. There was only ten minutes left before they headed off to the planet PX5-278, but it felt like a lifetime away. From what the MALP had shown, the planet looked amazing, and it seemed like it probably had human inhabitants. As wonderful as this mission seemed, she also couldn't wait to get back from it. Her father and Martouf would be visiting the next day and she was anxious to see them. Just thinking about seeing them (especially Martouf) brought a smile to her face. She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a loud knock at her door before it was opened.  
"Hey Sam, ya ready?" Daniel Jackson asked, almost bouncing with excitement.  
Sam's grin grew even wider at Daniel's excitement. "Of course." She picked up her gun off her bed and walked with Daniel to the Gate Room.  
Jack O'Neill and Teal'c almost laughed (well, Jack almost laughed while Teal'c almost smiled) at the actions of Sam and Daniel. They were both basically vibrating with excitement with their hands flying everywhere as they discussed what they hoped to find.  
"Chevron seven, locked and engaged," a loud voice said over the intercom as the wormhole opened in the Stargate.  
"Well kiddies," Jack looked pointedly at Sam and Daniel, "time to head out."  
All four members of SG-1 walked through the Stargate, having no idea what this planet would bring.  
  
"Jack, this is amazing!" Daniel exclaimed after not even being on the planet for twenty seconds. "These stones by the gate are ancient!" Daniel walked to the edge of them while Sam walked a little further away to test some soil.  
"Colonel, there are so many nutrients and chemicals in the soil that I don't even know where to start," Sam said excitedly, walking even further away to test another patch of dirt.  
"Okay no wondering off to far people," Jack warned.  
"O'Neill, I have a bad feeling about this place," Teal'c said in his usual grave voice. Jack glanced around, having the same bad feelings as Teal'c.  
Not even a minute after Teal's observations, ten people walked out of the woods near the gate.  
"Intruders! What are you doing here?" one of them hissed.  
"Natives not looking too friendly here," Jack commented.  
Sam rolled her eyes, knowing she better say something fast before Jack managed to piss off the natives.  
"We came here from a planet called Earth. We came to your planet hoping to find allies against the Goa'uld. And also in hopes of trading technologies and such with you," Sam explained.  
"We do not need you, nor do we associate with people other then our own. Others do nothing but harm," another native hissed.  
"No, we're not here to do any harm! All we want is help fighting mutual enemies," Sam said, trying to convince them.  
"Whether you mean it or not, all you bring is harm. You do not understand and you must go!" the first native yelled.  
"No, we don't understand. Maybe you can help us understand," Sam said calmly, stepping towards the people. She didn't see any noticeable weapons so she assumed it was fairly safe.  
"Carter," Jack said in a warning voice.  
As Sam came closer to the natives, the first one to speak stepped forward as the others moved back.  
"You wish to understand?" he hissed. "Fine!" He stepped right up in front of Sam and placed his hands on each side of her face. He stared into her eyes and she felt something kind of zap into her.  
"Carter!" Jack yelled.  
The natives ran back into the woods and the one who had touched Sam vanished.  
Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c ran to Sam as she passed out and crumpled down to the ground. Daniel got to her first and immediately checked her pulse.  
"Her heart is racing and by the way her chest is moving, I think she is having trouble breathing."  
"Teal'c, dial home now!" Jack commanded but Teal'c was already at the device. Jack kneeled down and picked Sam up carefully and Daniel picked up her equipment. Both of them ran to and through the gate and Teal'c followed behind, making sure no natives followed them.  
  
"SG-1 why are you back early?" General Hammond asked as Daniel came through the gate. Jack was right behind him carrying Sam and Teal'c last.  
"We need Fraiser now!" Jack yelled, running down the ramp.  
"Major Carter has been injured," Teal'c said, the wormhole closing right behind him.  
Right after Jack's yell, the medical team came running into the Gate Room.  
"What happened Teal'c?" General Hammond asked.  
Before he could answer, alarms sounded in the Gate Room as the chevrons on the Stargate started to light up. "It's the Tok'ra sir," a voice came over the intercom.  
"Of course they're early too," General Hammond sighed.  
"Let them in," he yelled.  
Janet Fraiser and her team had just left with Sam when Jacob Carter/Selmak and Martouf/Lantesh came through the Gate.  
"Sorry we're a little early George," Jacob said as he and Martouf came down the ramp. "Hope that's alright."  
"Of course Jacob, it's always good to see you," Hammond said as he shook his hand. "And of course you too Martouf," he said, shaking Martouf's hand this time.  
"It is good to see you also General Hammond," Martouf bowed his head slightly.  
"Well, what do you say we get our official meeting over with so we can visit with everybody," Jacob suggested with a grin.  
Hammond was very grateful that neither man had asked about Major Carter yet; hopefully she'd be fine by the time their meeting was over.  
"Right this way," he said, leading the two Tok'ra to his office.  
  
After arriving at the medical area, Dr. Fraiser made Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c leave (after promising bodily harm if they didn't). Since Jack doesn't take waiting very well, he was about to barge into where Sam was, but Fraiser beat him to it and met him outside her room.  
"Doc, what's wrong with her?" Jack fired right away at her.  
"Well, she's still but her blood work came back normal. There is some extra activity in her brain but I won't know for sure what it has resulted in until she wakes up," Janet summarized.  
"May we see her?" Daniel asked.  
Janet knew it didn't really matter what she said so she just nodded. "Just don't be too noisy, okay?"  
Once the three remaining members of SG-1 were next to Sam's bed, they were surprised by her reaction. While she was still unconscious, she was kind of withering around on the bed and moaning.  
"Hey doc, something's wrong," Jack called out worriedly.  
Janet came in and started checking different machines that Sam was hooked up to.  
"What is wrong with Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
"I'm not sure," Janet answered distractedly. As she moved around her, Sam started moaning in pain even more; it almost seemed like she was saying 'no'.  
"Sam, are you awake?" Janet asked. She grabbed her penlight and lifted up one of her eyelids to check her pupil and it was completely dilated. She checked her other one and it was the same.  
"Please don't," Sam groaned.  
"Sam?" Daniel asked, moving closer to her bed.  
"Don't!" she yelled. She put her arms up as if to cover her head and curled up into a ball.  
"Colonel, can you please tell General Hammond that Samantha is awake? And Daniel, Teal'c, please leave," Janet said, obviously very worried.  
Daniel and Teal'c stood outside in the hallway while Jack basically ran to Hammond's office. He knocked on the door but barged in without a reply.  
"General, she's awake," he said before noticing Martouf and Jacob. 'Shit,' he thought, mentally hitting himself.  
"Thank you Jack," Hammond replied, wanting to hit Jack himself. "I'll be right there."  
"Who's awake George?" Jacob asked, as Martouf looked on curiously.  
Jack and Hammond exchanged looks before Hammond decided it would probably be best to tell them now; they'd find out somehow anyways.  
"Sam was injured on SG-1's recent mission to PX5-287. I'm sure she is fine though," Hammond said calmly.  
"General...," Jack coughed, nodding his head towards the door.  
"Excuse us for one moment," Hammond said to Jacob and Martouf. The two Tok'ra exchanged worried looks, knowing that Sam probably wasn't fine.  
"General before you make any promises to those two in there," Jack pointed to the office," ya might want to see Carter first. She is...well...not exactly fine."  
Hammond sighed, not sure what to tell the two Tok'ra. "They just had to come early this time, didn't they?"  
As much as Jack wanted to go back and see Sam, he knew Hammond needed to see her so he could explain things to Sam's dad and Marty. "I'll go and entertain them sir while you go check on Major Carter. But you will be the one to explain things."  
"Thank you Jack," Hammond said, heading off to the infirmary.  
Jack took a mental deep breath before going back into the General's office. 'This should be fun.'  
  
Since this is my first SG-1 fic, I hope it's not too horrible so far - Please review, I will love you forever! Lol


	2. Entesh

_**Disclaimer: **Guess what?? I still don't own _

Chapter 2

"So Dr. Fraiser, you have no idea what is going on with Major Carter?" Hammond asked Janet out in the hallways. The more people that were near Sam, the more pain she seemed to be in, so they left her alone for the moment.

"Truthfully, sir, no I don't," Janet sighed. She hated seeing her good friend in pain and having no idea how to help her. "I've never seen anything like it."

Janet and Hammond heard several footsteps and voices coming towards them.

"I don't care Jack. She's my daughter and I'm going to see her," a loud voice said.

Soon Jacob, Martouf, and Jack were right next to Hammond and Fraiser.

"Sorry, sir. I tried my juggling skills on them but it didn't entertain them quite enough," Jack apologized dryly.

"George, don't try and fool me. I know something is wrong and I want to see Sam," Jacob said firmly.

"The same goes for me," Martouf added.

Fraiser and Hammond looked at each other for a moment before Fraiser nodded. "Just as a warning, Sam is...not doing very well at the moment," Janet said softly.

Jacob and Martouf's faces seemed to pale some before they went in to see Sam. Once they saw her, however, they became almost translucent. Martouf swore in Goa'uld while Jacob just stared at her. Sam was still curled up in a ball but was crying this time.

"Samantha, honey?" Jacob said quietly, going to her bed.

"It hurts," Sam whispered. "They won't leave me alone."

"Mr. Carter, I don't suggest getting any closer. She has seemed to get worse whenever someone comes near her," Janet warned.

Jacob glanced briefly at Janet before turning his attention back to Sam.

"Sam, may I come closer?" he asked.

Sam really wanted her father so she mumbled, "yes."

Instead of hurting more the closer he got, she seemed to hurt _less_. She uncurled some to look at her father, who was now sitting right next to her bed.

"You don't hurt," she said almost questioningly.

Martouf and Janet exchanged looks while Jacob stared at Sam, startled.

"Why would I hurt you?" he asked her.

"Cause other people hurt. I can feel them...feel them bombarding me. It's like they're screaming their emotions at me...and I feel everybody in my mind," Sam tried to explain.

"What planet was it that you just visited?" Martouf asked suddenly.

"PX5-287," Hammond answered from the door.

"Do you have any information on this planet?" Martouf questioned.

"I think we have some...Dr. Jackson would probably have it," Hammond answered, somewhat confused. "Why?"

"May I find him? I think I know what may be going on, but I need further information. It is best if Jacob stays close to Samantha but everyone else stays as far away as possible," Martouf said.

"I'll show you to Dr. Jackson's room," Hammond said, leading Martouf out the door.

Janet walked to the other side of the room to do some work and Jacob pulled his chair closer to Sam's bed.

"Dr. Jackson, Martouf needs any information you have on PX5-287. Can you help him?" Hammond asked as him and Martouf stood in Daniel's doorway.

"Of course, General," Daniel replied. Hammond nodded at him before leaving.

"I think I may know what has happened to Samantha Carter, but I need some information first," Martouf said to Daniel, as he stepped into the room.

"What do you need?" Daniel asked, eager to help in any way he could. He started rifling through the many papers on his desk and pulled out anything relevant to the planet.

"Do you know what the people called themselves?" Martouf asked.

"Um..well, I found some drawings near the Stargate that I was able to get pictures of. From what I've been able to decode, they say 'stay away' and 'Entesh.' Do you think Entesh might be their name?"

Martouf inhaled quickly. "Yes, I believe it is. What all happened from the moment you came out of the Stargate on that planet to when you came back?" Martouf asked intently.

Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before replacing them. "Well, I immediately ran off to look at the drawings by the gate, and Sam went to test the soil; Teal'c and Jack stayed by the gate. Sam was going on about how wonderful the soil was when, whom I'm assuming were the natives, came out of a forest right by the gate. They were quite hostile and told us we were hurting them and to leave immediately... kinda like how Sam is right now. Minus the hostile part, of course. But...um...anyways, Sam said she just wanted to understand them, and one of them stepped forward. They stared at her for a moment before putting their hands on either side of her head. Sam collapsed a moment later and the natives fled. Then we came back here," Daniel finished.

"They said you were hurting them?" Martouf asked.

"Yes," Daniel sighed. "Is that why they did whatever they did to Sam?"

"Before I say anything, may I see any pictures you have? Preferably of the people, if you have any."

Daniel rifled through his paper some more before pulling out three pictures. "Here are two of the planet and one of the natives that Teal'c managed to secretly take. Didn't even know he knew how to use a camera," Daniel muttered the last part to himself.

As Martouf looked at the pictures of the planet itself, a feeling of dread filled him. 'Maybe they moved to another plant?' he thought hopefully. Once he saw the natives however, especially the one that was nearest Samantha, he knew.

"Ke'ma," he growled. "Yes, I know who they are and what they did to Samantha." Martouf dropped the pictures on Daniel's desk and ran off to the infirmary.

Daniel stared at the pictures for a moment before running after Martouf.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Been busy as heck at school and just now in a writing mood again heh. Hopefully will have out some more soon. Please review so I know if anyone's still interested


End file.
